


Affiliated

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John's ability to perform undercover is affected by his real feelings for Harold.





	Affiliated

"What would your husband like to drink?"

 

John blinked at their number. "Oh, we're not married." Usually he wouldn't have corrected her, but Harold definitely hadn't built that into their cover.

 

Harold rejoined them with a chuckle, patting John's hip familiarly. "Not _yet_. I'll have a Scotch, neat, thank you, Marie."

 

They sank onto a couch together, and Marie left them alone for a moment.

 

Out of the corner of his mouth, Harold told him to relax. John did his best, but he felt shaky somehow. This was only pretend. He didn't want to marry Harold for real. Did he?


End file.
